Natsuko
Natsuko (ナツコ) is a fan-character in the series Keroro Gunso. She is a school student, and daughter of Natsumi, and Saburo Character Natsuko likes to draw landscapes more then cartoons, and being like both her parents she took an instant liking to Giroro's second youngest son Anini, growing a more the friendship bond with him on her end, her personalty is: loyal, gentle, confident, bold, Stubborn, a bit lazy Statistics Height: 4'10" Weight: 106 lbs No known problems are know of her health so far. Appearance She has Saburo's silver hair grown out and pulled back into a small pony tail, theres a mole under her right eye, her eyes are blue like her fathers, she wears a contessa pale red hat like saburo's with a pale yellow spiral sun on it, she normally wears a pair of blue jeans and a tacao orange sweater shirt, and light malibu blue and bright deep Cerulean blue snickers with white chibi wings on both sides. History one day she found a bag of odd colored light purple and orange candy's she asked around to find out who's they were, no one calmed them, she looked in the bag to find a card that said 'purple ones make you a keron, orange one's make you a pekopen' she was confused and did not understand what it meant and ate one the purple ones becoming a keron and told Anini and went around asking people who made them, and was found they where Aitoto's makings, and just needed someone to test them on, and said it was fine for her to keep them, the effect of the candy wore off after 6 hours, Anini and Natsuko split the candy's up, Anini got the orange ones, and Natsuko got the light purple ones, unfortunate for her and Anini when Anini becomes a pekopen from the candy he isn't wearing clothes. Childhood When she was younger and Giroro brought the twins over to the house, Natsuko played with baby Anini. she attended school with her older brother Shuichi and plays with her cousin Fuyumo. Relationships Saburo: Her father, She looks up to him, and see's him as a role model for drawing, but thinks he's to relaxed at times but does not mind it. Natsumi: Her Mother, she loves her but gets ticked off at her about being so stricked about things, and does not like it one bit when her mother calls her keron friends "Stupid frogs" Anini: Her closest friend so far. the two always get into trouble and draw together. while she worry's about his Asama she dose not let it get in the way of their fun. Shuichi: Her Older brother, she's a bit frighten of him, and tries to hid things from him. but she does love playing with him and harassing him. Fuyumo: Fuyuki, and Momoka's son, she sometimes baby sits him being him over to play with her and her keron friends. she finds him cute. Abilities She has none. Strengths She can draw She is good at sports Weakness She's afraid of spiders. She's a bit lazy She would rather goof off Future N/A Children N/A External links Natsumi Saburo Anini Shuichi Category:Characters Category:Humans